Xfiles case 5793827: Case of the missing Agents
by Lottalita
Summary: Mulder and Scully accidentally apparate with Snape to a Death Eater's meeting...oops! Trials and tribulations are faced at Hogwarts. I know it's horrible...
1. Chapter 1

I know that the X-Files/HP crossover has been done, but I thought I might take a try. This monstrosity comes from five days of doing nothing but watch the entire first season of the X-Files and reading fanfiction.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters pertaining to the X-files or Harry Potter. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Chris Carter respectively. I don't make any money off of this.  
  
Hope it doesn't suck!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Under the cloak of darkness, Fox Mulder stalked his prey, a serial killer with tendencies to drink his victim's blood. A vampire, according to Mulder. His partner and more level-headed friend, Dana Scully, crept around the opposite corner with the intention to trap him between her and Mulder.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted her and lunged. She side-stepped him, just barely, and Mulder jumped on his back, knocking him to the floor of the deserted warehouse in London. There was a small scuffle until finally Mulder pinned the man's hands behind his back.  
  
"Scully! Call for back-up!"  
  
Mulder scrambled to keep his hold on the man who goes by the name Gren as he reached for the spare rope by his side that had originally been used to hold storage boxes together. Gren wriggled out of his grasp and leapt up to run. Scully pulled out her gun and fired a warning shot. Gren kept running and Scully chased after him, Mulder right on her heels. Gren ran blindly through the landing, smashed into the steel bar by the stairs, flipped over it and fell to his death, three stories below. Scully stared down into the darkness, leaning slightly over the bar as Mulder skidded to a stop behind her. He saw the expression on Scully's face and immediately came to the right conclusion. He sighed, defeated and grabbed his cell phone to call Head Quarters. He stalked off to try and find a spot with better reception. As he finished relaying the message on a solemn note, he heard light footsteps from the shadows. He silently motioned for Scully to follow him, gun raised after the slight noise.  
  
As Scully went to turn on her flashlight, Mulder motioned not to and clasped her hand in his so she wouldn't get lost in the flowing ebb of shadows. As they drew nearer to the sound, they could see the silhouette of a man standing in black robes lined with silver, contrasting the moonlight that leaked through the window.  
  
Mulder slowly put his gun in the holder and reached out his free hand towards the domineering figure. As he placed his hand on the persons shoulder, he felt an odd tug at his navel and suddenly realized that he was in a small clearing in a forest, sprawled next to Scully on the damp grass.  
  
"What just happened?" Scully asked quietly in Mulder's ear as the other figure spun around in surprise to reveal a man with shoulder-length, greasy black hair, a pointed nose and a sour look on his face.  
  
"And who, may I ask, are you?" his bass voice boomed as he towered over the two agents. They looked at each other nervously, wondering how they would get out of this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus Snape strode quickly down, past the Hogwarts apparation barriers and disappeared only to reappear in an empty warehouse, in some obscure London location. He clutched his left fore arm to his chest, occasionally hissing in pain.  
  
Now, I'm sure you're wondering why Severus Snape, Potion's Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is apparating to a deserted warehouse in London. You see, Severus Snape has been acting as a spy for the Order of Phoenix, taking information from Death Eater meetings and reporting back to Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
Since the return of the Dark Lord the past year, security around Hogwarts has increased, including the wizarding town of Hogsmeade, located at the outskirts of the school property. Instead, to get to the meetings, Severus has to apparate first to the empty warehouse in London, just incase some one tries to follow him. From the warehouse, he takes a portkey to the meetings.  
  
After apparating to a dark room, he pulled out his wand and whispered "Lumos". The room took on a greenish glow for a few minutes, before deciding the location was secure and muttered "Nox", which extinguished the light.  
  
He moved over to the window that was half boarded shut and stared out into the inky darkness as the moon peeked out from between the clouds, illuminating his figure softly. The mark on his arm burned again, twice as strong as before, meaning that his mental preparation time was over. He removed himself from the sight of the street and reached for the portkey in the shape of a cat figurine.  
  
Just as he felt the familiar pull at his navel, a hand clamped on his shoulder. He spun around in surprise, having thought the location was secure and as the forest materialized before him, he noticed the two people who tagged along for the ride were thrown haphazardly to the ground. He quickly surveyed them to find a man and a woman. The man had light brown hair and a serious expression to match the business suit he wore. The woman, with hair almost matching the Weasley's wore a suit slightly matching her partners and just as shocked an expression as Snape did.  
  
Severus pulled himself together quickly and asked them in a non-committal tone, "And who, may I ask, are you?" He gave them the pointed look he reserved for Neville Longbottom and he saw them exchange some nervous glances. The man stood and reached into his jacket. Snape saw the movement and instinctively pulled out his wand and trained it on the two strangers. The woman gave him an odd look as her partner pulled out a badge of sorts.  
  
"I'm Special Agent Mulder, this is Special Agent Scully," he started, pointing at his counter part. "We're with the FBI. We were investigating a serial killer in the warehouse when we came across your figure. Not knowing who you are or what you were doing, we were approaching you and . . . now we aren't where we were before . . ." he trailed off, a confused expression painted across his features. Snape just stood, silently pondering what an FBI was.  
  
"We're very sorry for the inconvenience, but we probably should go. Our case has to be wrapped up and being here while the crime scene is being checked out will not do wonders for our already skeptical reputation. It was a pleasure to meet you . . ." Scully trailed off, moving backwards slightly. It was then that Severus realized they were muggles. Before Voldemort could find them, he had to get them out of the presence of the Death Eaters. Snape stopped her with his commanding aura and conversational tone.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Because I have exposed you, I must bring you back to the safest place I know of. Trust me enough to follow and get yourselves out of danger. We must go quickly, before we are caught. Take my hand and I will get you out of here . . ." Severus held out one hand to Mulder, one to Scully. They looked at him incredulously and began to back away. He stepped forward and raised his hand higher, silently urging them to take it.  
  
"If you don't come with me now, I can't be responsible for what happens to you in these dangerous parts. This place isn't safe for anyone, least of all you two. I will explain everything as soon as I can, but I need you to trust me."  
  
Mulder exchanged a glance with his counter-part and shrugged. As they moved towards Severus, voices approached from the trees surrounding them. Snape looked up in surprise and motioned for them to move faster. They grabbed his hand as the figure advanced, wearing a matching black cape lined in silver and white mask. The mask was whipped off in surprise and the eyes of Lucious Malfoy locked on Snape's for a second before they disappeared with a faint pop.  
  
Lucious stared in astonishment for a second before his face returned to the smirk his son had made famous around Hogwarts. He turned and strolled back the way he came, eyes gleaming maliciously in the dark at the news he would bring the Dark Lord . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there you have the first part. I have a lot of great ideas for this story and I'm hoping it will bring me out of my writer's block on the other stories I have. If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you are undecided, review. I'm needy. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!!! Well, kinda. I had a good vacation and I'm glad to be back on my computer!! As an update: I'm going to start the fifth season as soon as possible and I've finished the fifth book. I guess this would be an AU then, too. I just can't write out that specific character that died, it's too painful. ::sniffle:: Anyways, on to the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters pertaining to the X-files or Harry Potter. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Chris Carter respectively. I don't make any money off of this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blood red eyes seemed to burn a hole through his soul. Assuming, of course, that Lucious possesses such a thing. His eyes shifted nervously, not daring to meet the cold glare.  
  
"So . . . what you're trying to tell me is that Severus ran and he took two muggles with him?" Voldemort questioned in a scratchy voice that made it seem like he hadn't spoken in years. Lucious nodded dolefully, hoping the Dark Lord would take his hesitation as awe and fear.  
  
"Well then, it seems we have a dilemma on our hands. Thank you Lucious, you've done well to inform me. You may go." Lucious bowed deeply before walking out with his head held high. Voldemort rested his reptilian face in his hands, seemingly in deep thought. His lipless mouth eventually split into a horrible grin as he chuckled menacingly at his fantasies of torture, Crucio, and maybe (if he's feeling merciful) death. This will be interesting . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The world reappeared around them and the two agents took in the sights offered to their starving eyes. Severus waited a few minutes for their wonder to dim before urging them away from Hogsmeade towards the castle. Along the way he explained about the wizarding world, Hogwarts and partly about his role in the midst of everything.  
  
". . . so, I have been a spy for Albus Dumbledore about 15 years now. And Voldemort believes me to be a spy for him. You're very lucky I was the one who discovered you. Otherwise you'd have been tortured and eventually killed," he finished saying to a skeptical Scully and an accepting Mulder.  
  
Conversation halted as Scully and Mulder found more scenery to gape at. They rounded the lake and started up the lawn, past Hagrid's hut and the rose garden. As the trio approached the front doors, they opened and an old man with an abnormally long beard walked down the steps to meet them. He surveyed the two agents over the tops of his half-moon spectacles before turning to talk to Severus.  
  
"I'm guessing you never made it to the meeting, am I right?" he asked, not giving away any knowledge of the incident. Severus looked none amused as he introduced his unwanted companions. Mulder and Scully muttered various greetings and pleasantries, still gazing around in wide-eyed wonder. Scully turned back to Severus and Dumbledore to properly introduce herself and Mulder.  
  
"I'm Dana Scully and my partner is Fox Mulder. We came here from the United States on business for the government. I'm sorry that we just showed up here without any notice, anything, or knowing where we are, but-" she was interrupted by Dumbledore ushering them inside.  
  
"All things will be explained in due time. Firstly, why don't we start towards my office so Severus and I can compare our notes and get on the right track?"  
  
Both visitors exchanged glances again and decided it would probably be safer to follow than to resist. Not to mention the fact of them not knowing where they were or how to get home. They both followed Albus and Snape swept behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The halls were silent as the quartet strode towards the gargoyle statue hiding Dumbledore's office. The password was dropped nonchalantly and they all were ushered into the office. The portraits turned their heads to examine the newcomers, as nothing else was going on considering it was after hours. Snape stalked over to the decanter of Brandy as every one else took a seat. Pouring some in a tumbler and then offering to the partners, Snape stood in the corner and threw back the whole glass in one gulp (after both Mulder and Scully had politely declined, of course).  
  
"Well," Dumbledore started as he poured three cups of tea and distributed them among the group, "Let's start at the very beginning."  
  
"It's a very good place to start," quoted Scully and Mulder chuckled. Obvious to them, the wizards didn't catch on.  
  
"So . . . We'll start first," Scully decided, then launched into their working history, beginning with that fateful day in 1993.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is it, Malfoy!! Are you reading to leave the service of your Dark Lord?" Harry asked, raising his wand slowly, his counterpart doing the same.  
  
"At least I'll prevail where the Dark Lord has fallen. I'll be a celebrity for better reasons than being able to stay alive!" Draco shot back as he took his dueling stance. Harry mirrored him, silently egging him to throw the first curse. As they both started to throw their first spells, a faint popping sound was heard and . . .  
  
(A/N: Ok, I don't know who to put in apparating, but if anyone has any suggestions, let me know! I'll try to work on the next chapter when I get a chance. Enjoy while you can!) 


End file.
